


Descendants Of The Broken Banner

by doq_bane



Category: DreamSMP, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Fluff, Gen, Heavy Angst, M/M, Multi, Sorry if i break ur heart :) (not rlly LOL)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:48:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28750932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doq_bane/pseuds/doq_bane
Summary: Our story, begins with a fairytale. Of a place long ago, named L'manburg. This country hosted many people, all of different nature and species before being brought down by a terrible fate forseen by an oracle. He predicted the country would end in ruins, but no one listened. All things come to an end though, and sometimes? It's for the best.----MCYT FANTASY AUInspired by a twitter post i dont remember :(IF THE CC'S FIND THIS AND WANT ME TO REMOVE IT I UNDERSTAND o7if u wanna check my twitter out (i post art but its bad) its just my username here! (doq_bane)
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Karl Jacobs/Sapnap, Cara | CaptainPuffy & Niki | Nihachu, Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Platonic TubboInnit
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	1. Hello Readers!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just an introduction of everyone! That includes roles, species, AND maybe relationships!! This will be important for future references so keep that in mind :)! (Sorry for so much text in this chapter to ;v;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If any CC's want this taken down I will remove it!  
> If you want to follow my Twitter to comment or say anything to me it's my username! Same for my Discord!  
> Twitter: @doq_bane  
> Discord: doq_bane#1220

Philza M. Craft; Philza, a large, griffintaur with massive black wings, he often carries around Tommy to and fro around the land, occasionally being able to take others if it doesn't weigh him down much. He wears ruby and emerald jewlery (though not much), and is a very caring and loving father of 4̶ 5 adopted children. He is calm and collected, usually keeping to himself, he often lays around reading ancient scriptures to gain a better understanding of history and artifacts. He wears a large earthy green and grey cloak with white diamonds along the end that blend into his wings, speckled with white feathers and spots. His lion haunches are a smokey grey, with black patches fading into the feathers of his eagle half. Usually seen wearing a white and green bucket hat. 

Tommy I. Craft; Tommy is a half-elf traveler/warrior, a young boy in search of adventure and slaying creatures for the rewards they'll bring. He's not so great at what he does but he's doing his best. He is very cocky and arrogant, sometimes over-stepping his boundaries and over-thinking his abilities until forced to be serious and think of his actions, which isn't very often. Youngest adopted son of Philza M. Craft. He sports a shiny sword made of silver and gems sparkling along the helm, also sporting a helmet with horns on it sometimes as well when preparing for a fight, he's a heavy hitter and often does critical damge, or enough to end a fight quickly. (He gets it from all his spars with Techno.)

Tubbo U. Craft; Tubbo is a ram faun, usually playing the ocarina, a prized poessesion gifted to him by his late father, before he was abandoned and adopted by Philza as well. He's very cheerful and bubbly, usually unable to read the mood in an area and usually comedic relief, he's very good friends with Tommy and would hate for anyhing to happen to those he loves (that being Tommy ((PLATONICALLY)) and his family. :)) He has very beautiful fur along his goat half, his horns just barely peeking through his fluffy spruce brown hair. He often has a laurel wreath upon his head. He often goes out to explore ruins with Tommy and aids him whenever he's in trouble.

Techno B. Craft; A half dragon man, towering over his siblings and father with his massive, scarlet red dragon half, his massive wings being most of his height. He wears a skull over his face as a mask to intimidate his enemies, wearing golden thorn gloves and a red, king like cloak that he wears for 'style' as he's against any government (especially the Kingdom of L'manburg.) He often sports a lot of gold, usually hogging any shiny golden object he can find (he managed to steal a crown from the royal family, no-one has been able to get it off of him.) He casually has glasses on often when reading with his father, the skull being off and exposing his scar covered face. He's very silent and usually only grunts to communicate unless with family. He's also a potion and potato expert.

Wilbur S. Craft; One of the eldest of Philza's children, being a unitaur himself. He has fluffy brown locks of hair with a large sparkling horn between the curls. He has a silky white coat with his unicorn half, making sure to keep his pelt groomed and clean often, as he doesn't want to look like a fool. He wears gold necklaces sometimes, specifically a locket in memory of his late wife who happened to die tragically while giving birth to his son. He is a very collected and bright person, he's not very able to keep control of his emotions and has depressive episodes sometimes, but he's okay with his family along his side. He plays the lute and sometimes makes ballads to his lost love, so most of his songs and poems tend to be sad.

Floris 'Fundy' ???; Fundy is the son of WIlbur, having been born a fox hybrid. He adorns fluffy orange ears and a puffy tail, his hair being orange with a white and black stripe. He feels like a burden to his family and is against L'manburg and his father, being a 'rebellious teenager' as many would say. Many people see him as a bad guy and everyone tends to most avoid him so he's adapted to being a loner.

Niki ??? Nihachu; Niki is just a quaint human baker in the Kingdom of L'manburg (in her spare time she's a sage to training mages.) She's engaged to Captain Puffy, who she met while along the docks and the whole story is sappy and long. They have matching gold rings engraved with their initials and rubies. She's a very motherly person and babysits for Philza a lot, very close with his son Wilbur and often does magick with him. She has soft, mid-flowing brown locks and often wheres an apron over flowy blouses and long skirts, often accompanied with a staff and the smell of herbs and cakes.

Eret T. King; Eret is the king of L'manburg though he has no real political standing. His job is to make the villagers and travelers that enter his Kingdom walls feel safe and welcome, along with protected and healthy. He does his job well (for the most part) and is a person to get along with easily. He has hair to a similar stature of Wilburs and adorns a kings robe much like Techno but it's more clean and well kept. He used to adorn a crown upon his head but Techno had unfortunately stolen it in a years long ago (though Eret doesn't mind much as he know the dragon hybrid will keep it in fine shape.) 

J. Schlatt; All we know is his name, even then it's only his last name, this leaves Schlatt at a mysterious standing and we won't know his appearance until later in the story :).

Cap. Puffy; Captain Puffy is a strong woman with sheep features (such as the ears, her calves down are sheep legs and she has the tail.) She has long fluffy white hair (like sheeps wool) and wears a red coat much similar to a pirates. She often wears fluffy pants and blouses along with jewelery very often. She has a knack for collecting things especially when out on sea, returning with goods for her beloved Niki. Has matching rings with Niki's initials and rubies.

??? 'Ranboo' ???; Ranboo has no first nor last name, only the nickname he has adorned and can remember, it's all he can remember. No one knows what Ranboo's species is, only knowing he's dual colored with strange eye colors. He adorns a pair of horns, a tail and sharp claws along with sharp teeth which speculates everyone to believe him being a being from Hell, his inability to remember things well doesn't help.

Alex 'Quackity'; Quackity is a very strange man usually cheerful, he gets serious when things don't go his way or he finds something interesting (that being things like certain topics, business negotiations and etc.) He has a small pair of yellow wings on his back, mostly useless other then for show and to express his emotions, more specifically joyous ones as they flap a bit when he's happy or excited. He also has a small, fluffy and yellow bird tail to match his wings. He often sports a hat to cover his hair, he has a strange thing with never showing his hair. He's very good friends with Karl and Sapnap, even enough to be engaged with them, they all have matching bracelets (or engagement wristbands as Sapnap calls them.)

George N. Found; George is a fairly short and experienced wizard much like Niki. He helps her with training mages and sometimes has to correct her on things but he's always friendly and kind when doing so. He's a very bright and generally cheerful person. He adorns navy blue robes and flowy shirts along with high waisted pants accompanied with a staff of his own embroided with a sapphire. His magick is more emotion and weather based so he tends to cause rain or a thunderstorm when feeling a specific emotion, sometimes able to make it cloudy when upset and sunny when joyous.

Clay 'Dream' ???; Dream is very much a demon and the practical god of the world. He covers his face with a marbled mask while wearing a green cloak, he has a belt adorned with many sharp objects, known to be dangerous. He has the lower legs of a strange creature with a tail of poisonous spikes and sharp clawed feet. He also has slightly claws fingers and pointed ears with fur along them though it isnt noticeable from under the hood he always has up, other then this information not much is known about him.

Nick 'Sapnap' ???; Sapnap is a manticore hybrid, having the lower legs of a lion and a barbed scorpion tail along with the large leathery wings like a bat. He adorns high waisted pants that are rolled above his furred legs, along with flowy shorts that button in the back for his wings. He also usually wears a white bandanna around his head, his fluffy black/brown locks fluff over it. He has sharpened finger nails and teeth due to the manticore part. He's very good friends with Karl and Quackity, even enough to be engaged with them, they all have matching bracelets (or engagement wristbands as he calls them.)

Karl ??? Jacobs; Karl is a very eccentric yet bright man. He's very good friends with Sapnap and Quackity, even enough to be engaged with them, they all have matching bracelets (or engagement wristbands as Sapnap calls them.) He is very friendly and works as an orcale, being able to receive prophecys from the gods above and delivering them to the towns people of L'manburg, doing much to save them from dangers or disasters.

These are all the main characters in the story! (If anymore characters pop along I will make sure to describe them BEFORE the story!!) ALSO most characters (more specifially Quackity, Dream, Fundy and Sapnap, I will be referring to with the nicknames instead of real names cause i'm not sure if i'm allowed to use them!) Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy the story when i post a chapter! :)

EDITED SOME THINGS ON HERE (just small mistakes that were never pointed out so dw readers!!)


	2. Forgotten Snow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is more SBI based for now! Next chapter I DEFINTELY will bring in everyone else and MAYBE some other characters! Who knows! So stick around for it if you wanna :]!
> 
> Philza goes with Techno to explore some ruins and finds a mysterious language, written along the broken pillars and rocks, he's puzzled on what it means, unsure on what to do, he heads home and cooks dinner for his family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If any CC's want this taken down I will remove it!  
> If you want to follow my Twitter to comment or say anything to me it's my username! Same for my Discord!  
> Twitter: @doq_bane  
> Discord: doq_bane#1220

Philza would stalk around the large cabin he shared with his children, humming to himself as his claws clacked against the wooden and cobble floors, the noises switching up from his constant pacing.

His feathered wings would shuffle and flutter around, some feathers dropping from the glorious limbs upon his back and he would sigh, padding along to grab the broom from where it sat in his home. He would sweep all the feathers along into a bin, noticing it getting stuffed with feathers and would soon be full. 

The only good thing about his shedding is that he can put his feathers in a sack and sell them to a shop, where they could be used for quilts and other utilitys that require feathers. It was usually a hassle to bend down and sweep everything though so he normally had Tommy do it.

Tommy, at the time though was outside sparring playfully with Tubbo, the two of them having a grand time as they played around. He could hear the boys' laughter from inside as he glanced out a window in the kitchen. He would smile, shaking his head slightly at their mischief before going around to pacing.

Why was he pacing? Because he was waiting for Techno to come home so they could go out and do more ruins searching, seeing to uncover any hidden mysteries or legends. He would hear Tommy shriek from outside, looking up again with slight worry to look outside, only to sigh as the boy was only lifted in the air by his dragon hybrid brother.

Philza would walk to the large cabin door, bustling it open and making his way outside. The air was crisp, the smell of rain faint on his tongue as he sniffed a bit. His blue eyes would make their way to Techno's red and grey ones. "Techno! You made it back! How was the market?" The father would ask, causing the pink haired dragon hybrid to look at him.

Techno set Tommy down, making his way over to stand by his dad, who was much shorter then him. "Well, I managed to get a good deal on more paper and ink, so i've got plenty for the next scroll we'll write. I also got some candles just in case, especially some herb scented ones cause I know how you enjoy those ones." he said with a smile to the older, causing the griffintaur to nod a bit.

"Thank you very much Techno, if you want you can just set everything inside because I heard there were some ancient temple ruins in a jungle not very far from here, was wondering if you were up for a quick search there before it rains?" Techno would think, his arms crossing as he tapped his chin slightly. It was a habit he had since he was younger, doing it to look smart and it grew on him.

Techno would shrug. "Sure, why not. Wouldn't hurt to look around a bit." Philza would smile, his wings fluffing out a bit. He wanted to do a quick search before the rain because he wouldn't be able to fly then, his wings didnt have a certain oil such as Quackity's on them that deflected water. That's probably because Quackity was a duck hybrid of some sort so it would make sense for him but not Philza.

Tommy and Tubbo would only stare and listen in, the wooden swords abandoned on the floor as the half-elf and faun looked curious. "Can we come along? We promise we won't be a bother!" Tubbo would call out as he trotted over, his tail flicking excitedly. Tommy would rush after the other, grinning brightly. "YEAH! We wanna come along!!" he said in his highly obnoxious voice. (SORRY TOMMY SAKJHAS)

Philza and Techno would look down at them before at eachother. "Sorry boys but it' s gonna rain soon, it might be a bad storm and you'd probably get hurt out there if you went with us." Philza said, ruffling their hair much to Tommy's annoyance. "We just plan on looking around for old scriptures and writings anyway, it'd be super boring for you two." Philza added on, watching as Techno nodded in agreement. 

Tommy and Tubbo would sigh, Tubbo's goat ears sinking a bit in disappointment and Tommy's excited look falling off his face. "Could we come next time when the weathers better??" Tubbo would ask, a hopeful glint in his eyes. Philza would think about it, a hand on his chin slightly stroking the growing stubble he had. He would shrug, "Sure! I don see why you can't come when the weathers better."

Tubbo and Tommy would holler in excitement, Tommy pumping a fist in the air to show his joy. Philza smiled, "Alright boys, get your swords and run along inside, we'll be back in a bit." He said and the boys ran to fetch their toys before running inside, yelling and laughing along the way as they continued sparring up the cabin steps and inside. "Don't break anything boys! Wilbur will let me know if you do!" Philza called out as the lumbering door shut and he shook his head.

He would turn to Techno, shouldering the bag of paper and ink Techno handed to him a bit earlier and decided he'll just take it with him, maybe he could document some things before it started pouring. Techno would huff a bit, flaring his scaly wings, ready to head off. "Well come on old man, we don't got all afternoon to get there." he would say playfully, though the emotion wasn't evident on his face.

Philza would gasp dramatically as Techno would take off to the air, his own feathery wings flapping furiously to catch up to the other. "You don't get to call me old man and get away with it, Techno! I'm not even old i'm barely 32! Be respectful to your father." he said and shouldered Techno in the air as they flew off towards the ruins. Techno would hum and raise his brows a bit in playful doubt, "Whatever you say." he said and Philza would only laugh a bit.

(Small timeskip to the ruins.)

Philza would grunt as he landed on the ground, his cloak getting roused in the landing and he would turn a bit to flatten it, his wings folding up as Techno dropped beside him. Techno would step around fallen pillars and crumbling stone, his gloved hands reaching out to drag lightly across some pillars still standing. He would take note of all the foilage and plants that have claimed the once shiny and standing ruins. 

The clouds above would rumble, getting ever more darker and Philza would hum, taking a stick off the floor and pulling some paper out of the bag, wrapping it around the end before holding it to Techno. The dragon hybrid would stare at him from behind the skull mask and snort a bit, blowing a small burst of fire onto the stick to light it as a torch. 

Philza would smile, thanking the other before taking the lead and exploring, using the light from the torch to observe ancient markings. There was a strange language embedded on the pillars and along broken arches. "Hey Techno, come look at this." he said and he heard the other make his way over. His hands would trace the writing, his fingers dipping into every curve of the carved letters on the marble, mossy pillars. 

"It looks to be like the same language from the other set of ruins we found, do you think anyone knows what it means?" Techno would ask, his tail swishing lightly. Philza would think a second before shrugging. "I'll head to Eret's castle tomorrow after the storm to see if any of the villagers there know what it says." he said before stabbing the torch into the ground, taking a pece of paper and an ink well from his bag, setting it up on the fallen pillar. He would take a feather from his wings, dipping it in ink and writing the sentence down.

He would move around with Techno (who had grabbed the torch), and would write down all of the strange language he could find around the area. As he was close to finishing, he would notice some water droplets falling onto the paper and lightly smudging to the ink, much to his dismay. Philza would look up, squinting his eyes a bit as the sky rumbles once more, he noticed how much darker it had gotten and would roll the paper up, stuffing it in the bag along with the ink well and the feather.

"Alright Techno, lets head home now before the storm gets any worse." he said and would pick up a rather rounded piece of the marble, putting that in his bag too before taking off and away from the ruins with Techno. They would fly in silence, enjoying the smell of rain and the slight drips of water. Philza would bring up some small topics every once in a while to keep up a friendly but quiet conversation with Techno, more or less talking about a 'shopping' list Phil would take with him to the market at Eret's castle.

"I think i'll bring the boys along with me tomorrow to help me, they could use some getting out of the house time." he said and Techno would only huff a bit in response, his good eye scouting the trees for the billows of smoke that would come from their large cabin. Philza would spot it much easier then Techno, as the dragon hybrid was in fact half blind. Phil would take the lead, going ahead of Techno to sort of signal he saw the house and would allow the other to follow after him.

They would reach the cabin, both of them landing just as the rain and wind had picked up a bit. Philza would shake his wings out before stepping up the cabin stairs and wiping his paws off on the mat out front. He would look back at Techno before stepping inside, holding the door for the larger to walk in. Techno would follow suit, wiping his talons off on the mat before leaning to get inside the cabin, the door being just a smidge too low for him.

The dragon hybrid would then stalk up to his room, specifically the top floor of the cabin as it was more spacious and it had all his collections of things, that being chests of potion materials, brewing stands and a desk for him to write. "I'll get started on dinner so i'll call you down when it's done." Philza said and Techno would nod, trekking upstairs once more. Tubbo and Tommy rushed into the living room just as Philza had shut the door, crowding around the griffintaur.

"Did you bring us anything!?" Tommy asked excitedly, bouncing a bit around the older as Tubbo just watched him, standing more politely but looking equally as excited. Philza would only smile, ruffling Tommy's hair to calm him down. "Of course i brought you something! I always bring you boys something back." he said and retrieved the marble ball from the bag, holding it out to them. "Now be careful, its not meant to be really played with. You could go set it on a stand if you'd like and observe it." he said and the boys would stare at it in awe before rushing away.

Philza would huff and shake his head, making his way to the rather large kitchen of the cabin. He would hear the storm outside getting more and more ferocious and he wondered if it was a genuine storm or just a wizard in a pissy mood. As he entered the kitchen, he noticed Wilbur reading a book. He would make his way over and stand just beside the other, smiling a bit before he ruffled the unitaur's hair, being mindful of the horn and startling the other.

"Oh, hey Dadza, welcome back! how was the trip?" he would ask, his tail beginning to swish a bit as he set the book down. Philza would observe the book a bit before turning to the other. "It was great really! I found a very interesting bit of marble from the ruins and the boys have it in the living room, if you'd like you could go take a look at it or stay and help with dinner." he said and he sauntered towards the stove, setting his bag on the back of a chair and humming to himself.

Wilbur would get up, stretching his legs a bit and beginning to use some magic to float some cooking tools around. "I'll help! Just tell me what we're making and i'll get the ingredients." he said and Philza would smile in appreciation, he just likes to smile doesn't he? Philza would go to grab a bowl, large spoon, and pot before thinking slightly. "If you could fetch me some carrots, onions, garlic, celery and wild rice that would be great thank you! Along with some vegetable broth if you please. Since it's raining i thought i'd make some soup, it's something warm and filling and I know the boys would love it."

Wilbur nodded, heading off to the pantry and root cellar to fetch the vegetables and such as Philza would shift around, gathering spices from the cupboards along with some flour and milk from the ice box. Wilbur's strange magic kept it cold and he was thankful. He would mix some milk with flour to thicken it as wilbur came back with the vegetables, rice and broth. "Just chop those up please and you can be on your way." he said and Wilbur would nod, getting to work. Philza would toss a log into the stove, lighting it and adding vegetable broth to the pot, stirring in the milk and flour mix along with the spices.

He would wait a second as Wilbur chopped everything up with his magic, grabbing the cutting board they were on and scooping them all in. He would stir it a bit before setting a wooden lid over it, allowing it to simmer as he poked at the fire a bit. "Alright, dinner should done soon! In the meantime im going to go knit some scarves for the boys, I know they'll need some for tomorrow when we head out." he said and Wilbur would go back to his book, picking it up and trotting to his room on the bottom floor (as it was hard to go upstairs with hooves.)

Philza would go to the living room, hearing Tubbo messing with his ocarina as Tommy rambled on about something, perhaps an idea for sparring tomorrow after the rain clears. "Boys tomorrow we're going to head out to the castle and fetch some things from the market, you'll be coming with me alright? I'm going to make some scarves for the two of you so it won't be too cold. You already have your wool sweaters, boots and warm clothing so this is just another pre-caution, it's bound to be chilly tomorrow."

Tommy would groan. "I don't wanna go to the castle tomorrow, I want to spar with Techno and Tubbo! Plus I plan on going to visit Sapnap, he has Henry still Dadza and i' m going to get him back." he said and Philza would smile, moving to sit near Tommy on the floor and preen at him a bit, causing the younger to swat him away in slight embarassment, he always got like this when Phil did anything fatherly to him. Tubbo would only laugh, snorting a bit in between giggles and Tommy would huff, crossing his arms angrily as Tubbo would only laugh harder at his expression.

"I will remove you from the best friend role Tubbo if you don't stop laughing." he said, Tubbo only laughing more and falling on his back, his horns bumping the floor and he snorted. Tommy would scowl but he was inwardly smiling at the others dorky behavior. "You can go get Henry and spar with Tubbo whenever Tommy, but you will go to the market with me, as your dad you have to come along if i say so." and Tommy only sighed, "Fine, but only cause I don't want Tubbo to be alone and bored to death with your chatter with the other adults."

Philza would snort a bit himself and shake his head, moving away from the other to grab his knitting materials. Tommy hadn't realized the other had braided a longer section of his hair and Tubbo snorted, bursting out in laughter again. Tommy would glare at Tubbo and the ram faun would stop laughing slowly but surely and they would go back to talking as Philza would walking to the kitchen, seating himself at the table and beginning to knit.

(A small timeskip here :])

Philza would get up, setting the red and green scarves down as the food was finally done. He would put the fire out, removing the soggy wood and ash contents before removing the lid on the pot, a large cloud of steam escaping and filling the cabin with a good smell. "Boys! Foods done!" he called out and he would hear scrambling from the living room, hearing Techno stomp down from upstairs and Wilbur trot his way in. 

He would take note of everyone seated at the table, the chatter continuing from Tommy and Tubbo to Wilbur, Techno joining in a bit only to interject his opinion. Philza would grab some bowls, pouring soup into them and passing them aroud the table. He would bring his own bowl with him and settle himself beside Techno. They had three chairs, just for Tommy, Tubbo and Ranboo, but the unknown hyrbid wasn't here. Philza wasn't sure where he disappeared off to but he was sure the boy could care for himself. 

He would eat in slight silence, listening to the playful banter of Tommy and Wilbur, Tubbo' snort laugh and Techno's heavy chuckles everyonce in a while. "Techno, I think we should spar tomorow after I come back from the market with Dadza. I reckon I could beat you for once." he said and Techno would raise a brow, his scar lifting a bit. "Heh?? I highly doubt that Tommy, as I have years of experience and expertice, while you have your wooden sword and slashing. You'd be insanely lucky to ever get a nick on me." he said and Wilbur nodded. 

"He's got a point Tommy, plus he's bigger than you. Just grow a bit more maybe shortstack and you' ll get him with height." Tubbo would snort and laugh at that, causing Tommy to look betrayed. Tommy would get up, setting his napkin down on the table angrily and storming off. "I'm going to bed now, enjoy your dinner everyone." he said and everyone burst into laughter at Tommy's over-dramatic behavior. "Goodnight Tommy." Wilbur called after him and would laugh to himself, sighing after everyone had calmed down. 

Tubbo would put his and Tommy's dishes up, rushing after the blonde boy. "Goodnight everyone!" he called out and rushed to the room him and Tommy shared. Slowly Wilbur and Techno would finish too, retiring to their rooms and leaving Philza alone to clean everything up. He would smile, humming to himself as he heard Wilbur lazily playing the lute from his room. He would put out some candles that were unecissarily lit and would head up to Techno's room to check on him.

He'd see the dragon hyrbid asleep at his desk and wrapped in his robe, causing the griffintaur to sigh in amusement and walk downstairs. He would check on Tommy and Tubbo, seeing the two snuggled close in an assortment of blankets and pillows seeming very comfy laying parctically on one another. Philza would smile, walking over to Wilbur's room and seeing him half awake, lazily strumming the lute. 

"Go to sleep Wil, you need it." the unitaur would glance up, yawning a bit before hanging his lute up and crawling onto his bed, nodding a bit. "Goodnight Dadza." he said and Phil would walk over to tuck him in a bit. "Goodnight Wil." he mumbled and walked out of the room, putting out the candles the other had lit. He would put out the lantern in Tommy and Tubbo's room beofre heading to his own.

Philza would softly shut his door, crawling onto his own bed and getting comfy, nestling up against the large quilts he had. He would set his hat on his nightstand, yawning a bit and getting comfy, falling asleep to the rain against his window and the soft rumble of thunder and lightning. The cozy glow of his home enveloping him in sleep as he would rest slightly uneasily, knowing all but one of his boys were okay. He would hope Ranboo was alright.


End file.
